


but under my apron, they say it do grow

by Cerberusia



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Content approved by SCAR, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: Hope goes into heat for the first time while they're travelling through Gran Pulse. Good thing the group has three Alphas to deal with that.
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Lightning, Hope Estheim/Oerba Yun Fang, Hope Estheim/Snow Villiers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sin Corps





	but under my apron, they say it do grow

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Bonny Black Hare', that great folk classic.

The grassland of Gran Pulse had the unreal true-green tinge of a computer simulation. Hope was used to Palumpolum's slightly yellow-tinted grass, always ready to turn pale in the sun if not given enough water. The vegetation of Gran Pulse was _too_ green, so perfect that if you looked at it too long it seemed fake.

His sense of smell had got much stronger, too. He hadn't a clue why, but since they'd got to Gran Pulse, he'd been able to smell _everything_. The flowers and grass, but also the other people of the party - even monsters. Of course everything and everyone gave off smells and pheromonal signals all the time, but normally it would have to be seriously strong for another person to register it consciously. But Hope could not only smell the normal familiar scents of his group when they were right next to him, but even when they were running. It was seriously weird.

He didn't feel ill until the second night they camped. And even then, not seriously ill: just hot and a little out-of-sorts, as Lightning described it. Fang diagnosed it as 'being a teenager' and recommended that he eat plenty and see if that sorted his mood. Since Hope did that anyway (presumably fuelling the growth spurt that he _hoped_ was just around the corner), he took the advice willingly, and went to bed with a comfortably full stomach. The nights of Gran Pulse weren't freezing cold, but when the sun went down the temperature dropped rapidly and Vanille, so she said, got cold at night; so they all slept close together. When it had got really cold, before they got to Gran Pulse, they had sometimes had to share sleeping bags. Fang and Vanille had always shared, of course, and then Hope and Sazh had alternated between sharing with Snow and sharing with Lightning. It was embarrassing to admit, but Hope had loved it, even though he'd pretended not to. Both Snow and Lightning gave off heat like furnaces and smelled so reassuring, and Snow was a sleep-cuddler so Hope always woke up being cradled to his chest.

It had also caused predictable problems, though. Snow would probably just have cracked a bad joke if he'd woken up with Hope's morning wood pressed up against his thigh, but he couldn't even think about Lightning in that situation without a blush of mortification creeping up his neck. So he'd been simultaneously disappointed and relieved that nights in Gran Pulse didn't require that kind of close contact. He got little enough privacy to masturbate as it was.

Hope had slept badly ever since he'd been Purged, and probably even before that, since his parents split; but that night he slept uneasily and fitfully, surrounded by the scents of the others, seemingly so much stronger than they'd ever smelled to him before. Maybe he was coming down with something? He'd always been prone to colds and sniffles as a little child. He hoped not. He couldn't explore Gran Pulse with streaming eyes and a runny nose. For all the utility of healing magic, there still wasn't much it could do for the common cold. Or hayfever - oh no, let him not be allergic to the beautiful verdant foliage of Gran Pulse. That would just _suck_.

He tossed and turned in a sleep that rose and fell like the deck of a ship, pitching him deep beneath the smothering blanket of unconsciousness, then swinging him high up to the boundary between sleeping and waking, a liminal space where dreams and reality blurred. He was grateful that tonight he was sharing with Snow, who always slept like a log, and snored like he was sawing one too.

He was finally thrown up on the beach of wakefulness in the weak light of early dawn. He felt hot, desperately hot, and clawed his way out of the shared bedroll. Normally he appreciated Snow's body heat, but he was shivering and sweating and maybe he really _was_ sick. He knelt on the cold ground and took deep breaths of the fresh, sweet air. There was a faint mist curling around the edges of the vegetation, and the blades of grass were wet with dew. He heard a faint flurry of bird calls somewhere in the distance, a conversation he didn't understand.

He was still hot all over, and his dick was urgently hard. He took cover in the trees, for decency's sake, as if he had to piss, and took care of it. It felt better than usual, more intense, and he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't make a noise; but although his orgasm made him bend double with intense cramping pleasure, he felt unsatisfied and restless afterwards. He had a piss and returned to the camp proper.

As he passed Fang and Vanille's bedroll, he noticed that Fang's eyes were open just a sliver. He must have woken her up. No doubt she knew what he'd been doing. He fought the automatic surge of crippling embarrassment. It was _his_ business, and it wasn't like he'd got his dick out and done it right where everybody else was sleeping. Fang herself would probably be the second to tell him it was completely natural. The first being Snow, who would probably be very embarrassed and give him way too much information at the same time. He might even take out his own dick and show Hope how he ought to do it. Hope had seen Snow's dick a couple of times, and wanted to see it again. It was big, like the rest of Snow. Hope could imagine how big it would get hard. And wouldn't that be good? To wake up wrapped up with Snow, with that big hard dick pressing into his stomach. And Hope wouldn't have to move much, he could just let Snow rub against him in his sleep.

...He was hard again. OK, he was fourteen: it didn't take him long to get hard once he'd come. He'd heard of refractory periods, but wasn't sure he'd experienced them. But he was _really_ hard, and his mind was still filled with thoughts of sex. But he couldn't go back and do it again now he knew Fang was watching - because she thought it was normal, but she would definitely tease him about it later - so he had to kneel down and crawl back into the bedroll with Snow, who was still hot (in both senses of the word) and muscly and possessed of a cock that Hope really wanted to see and touch and stroke.

His thoughts returned to Fang, who was also incredibly hot, and who kept calling him cute in a way that made him think sometimes that she didn't just mean it in the little kid sense. If he'd gone back to the trees to jerk off again, maybe she could have slipped silently from her own bedroll and followed him to tease him about being insatiable. And she'd find him there with his dick out, jerking it hard and fast because he wanted to come quickly and get back before anybody else noticed he was gone. And he'd be so embarrassed when he saw her leaning against a tree watching him do it, and he'd try to cover up, but she would tell him to keep going, show her his dick, there's nothing to be ashamed of...And she wouldn't have her robe on, just that little black sports bra and tiny black shorts, and he'd be able to see her nipples through the fabric like he had when she'd been hit by a Watera spell and got drenched.

He was so hard now he couldn't think straight: he put his hand down to touch his dick and he didn't care if Snow woke up and realised, he _wanted_ Snow to wake up and find Hope in his bed ready and desperate, he wanted Snow to put his hands and his mouth and his body on Hope's body and touch him all over and make him come. And Fang could come too, and Vanille and Sazh and Lightning, fuck, _Lightning_.

He got most of his come on his hand rather than on the bedding. Probably. He sank bonelessly into the light cushioning, exhausted but still conscious of that uncomfortable empty ache in his body, in a spot he didn't know how to reach.

He dozed lightly, unable to relax fully into sleep. He still felt horny, even though he'd just come twice, and the empty ache below his navel left him twisting uncomfortably. At least Snow slept through it all. Though if he woke up just a little, he could hold Hope to him and rub their dicks together, and it would feel so good to hold onto Snow's huge muscly body and rub against him til he came again.

Hope took slow, deep, even breaths, and tried not to think about sex as he slipped back into vivid half-awake fantasies. He was sweating slightly in Snow's furnace-like body heat, and he squirmed and rubbed his thighs together to unstick them.

He only twigged what was going on when he realised that he wasn't wet between his thighs with _sweat_.

He'd presented. A little late, but not abnormally so. And it wasn't like he hadn't wondered about how he was staying small, like most omegas. But since so many of his classmates had presented last year and he hadn't, he'd just thought that maybe he was going to be a beta, like his dad.

The sudden mild fever and intense horniness should have given it away sooner; but his late presentation just hadn't been at the forefront of Hope's mind recently. Now that it was, he was acutely aware that he was in a camp with three alphas, who smelled really good. And he could pick out their scents individually, sweet and sour and warm all together. And he was _sharing a bedroll_ with one, and if Hope was careful he could probably pull down Snow's sleep pants and get that thick cock inside him before Snow knew anything about it.

Movement from Fang and Vanille's bedroll. Hope gritted his teeth. He couldn't - he wouldn't - but it was as if recognition of the strange itch had only made it worse. He was awake now, and ever more aware of not just the pressure in his dick, but further back, the empty pulse of his hole wanting something to fill it.

Footsteps. He recognised Fang's tread. He closed his eyes and willed his body to behave as her cloud of scent washed over him and his senses told him just how much he wanted her inside him. She'd have a really nice ovi, thick and cutely shaped, and he wouldn't even mind if she laid in him. He _wanted_ her to lay in him, the same way he wanted Snow's huge knot to tie him. Anything to fill up the aching hole.

Fang moved in a whisper of fabric.

"I know you're awake." Her voice murmured directly into his ear. She must have crouched down. Hope didn't dare open his eyes. "I can smell you from over there. You smell _good_." Her tone was sympathetic, but with an edge of eagerness. "You didn't smell like that last week. First one, huh?"

Eyes still squeezed shut, Hope nodded. A hand landed on his forehead and he gasped and almost flinched away from the burning touch. How could Fang's hand feel so hot when he was burning up? He wanted her to move her hand down, to put those long callused fingers in his mouth so he could lick them and suck the salt from her skin.

"Well, it's not like any of us are carrying suppressants, or that they'd even work at this stage." Fang's fingers began to comb through his hair, which was a confusing mixture of soothing and stimulating. "I should tell you, I've helped Vanille through every heat from her first one. And I'm _very_ good at it."

 _I bet you are,_ Hope thought. Out loud, he just made a breathy noise that he refused to call a moan. He wasn't even sure he cared whether Fang was good or not: he just needed something to plug him up. But Fang would be really good, wouldn't she? She was strong and supple and had the eyes of a woman who knew all about pleasuring an omega. Also, he had genuinely never met a hotter woman in the flesh. Lightning and Vanille were beautiful and lovely and had amazing legs, but Fang was _sexy_. And she knew it and didn't care, which only made her more attractive.

Hope opened his eyes. Fang was leaning over him, her hand still buried in his hair. Beside them, Snow slumbered peacefully on. It made Hope, perversely, more excited. He licked his dry lips and stared into Fang's clear, hypnotising eyes, hoping for her to make the choice for him. He throbbed, his whole body growing yet more eager for her touch. He'd let her take him without a second thought. He _wanted_ her to take him. He wriggled in his bedroll against the itch inside him. He was embarrassed at his body making _cevum_ motions to show his receptiveness to the two Alphas, but he watched Fang's eyes track the movement and saw her gaze grow hot. Yes, she wanted it.

"Do it," he whispered in his dry throat. He hoped she wouldn't tell him to say exactly what he wanted, because he didn't think he could. He felt like he was losing control of his body. He just _wanted_ , wanted an alpha so badly it made his body pulse and his teeth ache with barely-suppressed desire.

"Here," she said, and helped him scramble out of the bedroll and lie on top of it. Snow was _right there_ , but Hope's focus narrowed to Fang's hands pulling off his shirt and helping his clumsy fingers wrestle it over his head. He was hot, so hot, and the cool early morning breeze on his bare skin felt so good, he didn't even hesitate when Fang's hands started on his pants too. He'd leaked through his underwear, and he felt a flush of embarrassment suffuse his ears and creep into his cheeks. But Fang looked excited when she pulled his pants off his legs and put her fingers behind his stiff dick to feel how wet his hole was even through the fabric.

He moaned, and Fang bent forward to catch the sound with her mouth. She kissed him like she was soothing him, and Hope had never, _never_ been kissed like this, nothing like this. An older boy, Thomas, had sometimes caught his hand when they were walking together away from others and drawn him somewhere private to give him chaste, curious kisses - over the past few months, a lifetime ago. To say nothing of the daring neighbour girl who had seized his face and planted a very enthusiastic kiss on him back when they were eight, then run away giggling. Fang's experienced tongue parted his lips and tenderly licked the inside of his mouth where he'd had no idea he was sensitive, but he was, because the light touch of Fang's tongue tracing the inside of his lower lip sent wild sparks through his body, He realised he was trembling.

Hope seized Fang's shoulders in a too-tight grip as her hands began to move between his legs again as her mouth continued to make love to his. She was playing with him, toying with him, and he was so desperate already. He wanted to come, but that would solve nothing, and he wanted her ovi even more. He squirmed again, his body acting without conscious thought, to signal his receptiveness to Fang. He spread his legs wider to welcome her. If he could have done, he would have rolled over to present himself properly.

But Fang was kind, or just eager, and she pulled his soaked underwear down off his legs to leave him bare. She smelled strongly of musky alpha, and another stream of slick dribbled out of his hole. The feeling of it running down his inner thighs was still embarrassing, but in a way that was disconnected from true shame. Hope felt completely shameless, so shameless that he moaned,

"Please," into Fang's mouth when she didn't immediately disrobe too. She was wearing so little that it didn't take much imagination to tell what she looked like underneath, but he was impatient to feel her warm smooth skin pressed to his. Her cock must surely have unsheathed and he wanted it desperately. He'd never seen an ovi in real life and he was ready, so ready.

Fang must have been impatient in her seduction routine too, because she abruptly wrenched her bra off over her head, exposing her round breasts to his gaze. Freed from their compression, they were bigger than he'd thought, and their small nipples were rosy red and stiff. He leaned up to catch one in his mouth and felt Fang's slim strong body shudder as he sucked at it. It was chilled from the cool morning air, but quickly warmed up under his tongue.

It felt so natural to suck and lick and worry at that nipple with his teeth as Fang jerked and made small cut-off noises above him. He could hardly believe that he was making Fang - tough, cool, alpha Fang - let out those noises because of how he was pleasing her.

Fang suddenly pulled back again. Hope could see her hands drop to her hips, and if he propped up his head, he could just see the bulge - and then the tube of flesh pulsing between her legs, rivulets of lubrication already dribbling down the shaft. It seemed to throb under his gaze, and he felt again the powerful ache of need to have it inside him. He twisted and moaned under Fang's weight, heedless of anyone he might wake up. Let them wake up, let them see him like this.

It was obvious to Fang how ready he was, and Hope knew it. If he'd been on his hands and knees he'd have been able to present properly, and he felt his back arching as his body tried to do what ancient instinct told it to. Why wasn't she fucking him yet? She had to know, she had to be able to smell him. She must be nearly as wild as him - Hope knew all about how the pheromones of an omega in heat affected Alphas. He'd seen a girl in the early stages once, on one last grocery run. She'd been sweating and kept rubbing her thighs together as she went around the little corner shop. There had been two alphas there at the same time, nobody Hope knew, and their eyes had followed her the whole time. One of them, a handful of years older than Hope, had an erection that Hope could see. Hope had imagined him taking it out right there in the store, stiff and red and drooling. He imagined the omega lady passing just close enough to him that he couldn't control himself any more and jumped on her. She might not even resist.

Of course, nothing of the sort had happened. The omega lady had stayed well away from both alphas. The young alpha hadn't got his dick out, though Hope masturbated to the thought of him doing it for weeks. Not even touching it, necessarily. Just exposing himself, casually. He might wander the store like that, with his hard dick on display, like it was normal. Hope thought about stuff like that a lot, like a girl in his class not wearing underwear and sitting with her skirt hiked up around her waist like it was no big deal to have her pussy on view, or her developing breasts bare under her white blouse.

There was nothing 'developing' about Fang's breasts. Her nipple had slipped out of his mouth, hard and shiny with his spit, so when she leaned down again he turned his head and caught the other one. Her cock was smearing lubrication against his bare belly. His body flexed underneath her and he grabbed her and dug his nails into the smooth skin of her back.

Maybe Fang liked a little pain, because at last, _at last_ she drew back and took hold of her cock, which looked huge to Hope's virgin eyes, and pressed the tip of it to Hope's leaking hole. Hope held his breath and watched her face as she slowly, slowly began to push it inside him. It didn't hurt. It just felt simultaneously bizarre and utterly _right_. His body just accepted it, so easily opening to the intrusion, even as the thick length seemed to force the breath out of his body, like there was no room for it inside him any more. His legs jerked and he clawed at Fang's shoulders. She made soft, soothing, distracted noises and made as if to stop, but Hope urged her on, digging his heels into her buttocks. If she stopped now, he'd try to push her onto her back to get it back in him. She smelled warm and spicy, like alphas were supposed to smell, and she would put such strong children inside him.

Fang growled low in her throat as she pushed the last of her cock into him, and it reverberated right through Hope, through his ribcage and through his body. He couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, could only let out wet little exhalations as his mind blanked and fuzzed and all his nerve endings lit up at once, even the ones that had nothing to do with sex. He felt like his scalp was buzzing. He tried to focus his eyes on Fang's ecstatic face.

She started fucking him slowly, with wonderful cruel rolls of her hips that let her pull back a little before driving her dick in as deep as it would go. Hope panted every time she thrust in, like they did in porn except it was real, Fang's dick really was punching the the helpless sounds out of him. It excited him to hear his own lewd gasps and Fang's own low panting. No wonder people wrote songs and books and movies about this, when it made him feel like he was lit up inside like a pinball machine when the ball was hitting all over the place and everywhere was lighting up and sparking and aching in the most wonderful way. His body was out of his control, in a way that would ordinarily have frightened him but under the influence of the hormonal rush of heat was just desperately exciting.

When she thrust in again, Hope realised that the base of her cock was thickening. His insides clenched in atavistic anticipation. _The knot!_ She was going to stuff him full of her fat knot, to tie with him, and Hope's entire body sang with excitement. Yes, the culmination, the consummation, _yes_. Hope whimpered into Fang's throat and felt his hole gush more yet more fluid around her cock. The only thing better would be an egg, a smooth-shelled egg to swell Fang's ovipositor and slide into him where it belonged, safe and warm and incubated. But she was going to knot him and fill him with come anyway, and so he would feel full and bred and satisfied.

Hope gasped some incoherent words as Fang started to work the knot into him. It obliterated his thoughts, leaving him with only the endless pressure as he was forced to open wider, wider, and accept more, more, stretched to what must be breaking point; but he felt no pain, just the overwhelming _feeling_ , frightening and fulfilling all at once. He was wet and open, and his feverish body easily accepted the widest part of Fang's thick knot, and there was only perfect white light, white noise in his head as the rest of the knot poppped in after it.

Now locked inside him, Fang couldn't thrust, but only grind. That suited Hope fine: he was trapped beneath her and her frantic motions made her cock rub against his prostate in the most delicious way. The way her knot pulled and caught at the rim of his hole made him whimper and pant, words lost to primal noises. Fang's breasts pressed up against his chest and he wanted to touch them again but he couldn't stop clawing at Fang's back, like he was trying to tell her to stop but he was only urging her on, wordlessly begging her to fuck him, to come in him and fill him up for real.

Fang moaned in his ear and he felt the vibration more than he heard the sound over his own gasps. He knew he was being too loud, and he didn't care. Fang was tensing all over, and her cock was so huge and wonderful inside him, and all the knot at the base of his cock suddenly pulled tight and he unravelled into and endless, aching, shattering orgasm, the kind that felt so intensely pleasurable it almost hurt. His mouth opened and his eyes rolled back, and his body left his control. Fang seized him in a crushing embrace, and he felt her knot throb inside him and the muscles in her thighs clench as she fucked him brutally hard - and just as he crumpled into the last aftershocks, he felt her whole member go rigid, and start gushing come.

 _Fill me, fill me_ , Hope thought, and made an incoherent sound of pleasure as Fang's ovi shot ropes and ropes of come inside him. He'd seen a couple of videos of fully knotted alphas coming - there was one of an alpha knotting a transparent sex doll, so you could see _everything_ \- and it felt even better than it looked, with the alpha on top of him trembling and jerking as her cock kept spurting semen into Hope, who felt hot and overfull, but finally satisfied.

Fang crumpled on top of him. Hope was so blissed-out that he didn't even complain about the sudden weight crushing his lungs. He just drifted, happily filled and knotted and plugged. He was still trembling a little, and whenever either of them moved, Fang's cock shifted inside him in the most delicious way, and he had to moan a little. He could smell Fang's hair.

Next to him, Snow's breathing changed. With effort, as if in a dream, Hope turned his head.

Snow's expression was one of surprise so comical that if Hope hadn't had all the sense fucked out of him by Fang's ovi, he would have laughed. Hope could scarcely smell him over the powerful cloud of Fang's pheromones surrounding him, but he was clearly just as affected by Hope's heat as Fang, judging by the massive tent in his pants. Hope felt like a child in a toy shop: _I want that one next._

Under Hope's lustful gaze, Snow grabbed his dick through his pants as he watched Hope tremble and moan on Fang's knot. Hope wondered whether Fang might bare her teeth at him - which sent a primal thrill through Hope - but she was still wracked by the occasional pulse of her drawn-out orgasm, and apparently didn't care that Snow was able to see exactly what they were doing. That was hot, too: the thought of Fang and Snow, always unselfconscious about their bodies, fucking Hope and showing each other, sharing him between them. Two alphas, maybe even one at each end - oh, he wanted to suck somebody's cock so much, he'd never done that and he'd always thought it sounded so dirty and exciting. Maybe he could suck Snow's ludicrous over-endowment before he took it up his ass, like he'd even need to get it wet when there was so much slick leaking down his thighs, soon to be mixed with Fang's come.

He still wasn't sure whether Snow would actually do it until he did: he pulled down his pants and let his dick spring free and slap against his belly. It was massive, just as Hope remembered, and even more so when hard and red. Hope could even see the slightly puffy base, where his knot was starting to swell. Hope already had a knot inside him, but even though the thorough fucking had briefly cleared his mind, the knot was shrinking and heat was taking over his faculty of rational thought again. He could see another knot, and he _wanted_ it. He knew it was a bad idea to let a male alpha fuck him so soon after a female: but it wasn't like Fang had deposited any eggs in him. And Hope was in no state of mind to worry about what _might_ happen: he knew what was _going_ to happen, right now, and that was another fat alpha dick inside him.

Atop him, Fang sighed. Hope was caught between enjoying the afterglow and wanting another cock in him as fast as possible. And he wanted to touch Fang's wonderful breasts again. But Snow, although he didn't quite pull Fang off Hope, had now turned around so he could smell where they were joined and - Hope whimpered and Fang groaned - lick right around Hope's sensitive entrance, still stretched by Fang's knot. Hope whimpered again, high-pitched and over and over like he was crying. Fang's knot was shrinking and he clenched down around it to try to keep it in, keeping the come in.

At last, and with some reluctance, Fang withdrew. Hope's tongue wouldn't work to form proper words, but he hoped he conveyed _I promise you'll get another chance to fuck me again later_ when she leaned over to kiss him and he eagerly sucked her tongue.

Now, Snow. Hope watched him with eyes made hazy with lust. He was fully dressed except for where he'd undone his pants to show Hope his enormous cock. Hope's eyes fixed on the knot. He wanted that fat knot inside him, desperately, and despite the heat-weakness in his limbs he threw himself forwards and crawled for Snow.

Snow gasped and hissed when Hope touched his tongue to the tip of his erection. All Hope's senses were filled with that Alpha taste and scent, Snow's pheromones urging him further into a pulsing fog of lust.

It was hot under his hand where he held it steady under the base: hot and pulsing with Snow's blood. He licked at the tip delicately, then with more urgency. It was the biggest Alpha cock he'd ever seen outside porn, bigger than they made them look in textbooks, and he didn't know if he'd be able to get much of it in his mouth. He stretched as wide as he could to get his lips around the bulbous leaking head. It popped into his mouth and he pressed it, played with it with his tongue. But he could only get a couple more inches in before the head slid into his throat, and he couldn't fit any more. He sucked at it, screwed his tongue into the slit in the head where it leaked salty pre-come.

Snow pulled Hope off his dick with a gasp, one hand in Hope's hair and the other holding his own dick. Hope watched it throb and jump in Snow's hand, and felt his own much smaller Omega cock twitch in sympathy.

Snow crouched down. His face was very red. He kissed Hope, who eagerly twined their tongues - but already Hope found himself pushing Snow backwards, onto the bedroll. Snow let himself be pushed, but Hope had only a moment to admire him there on his back, big and beautiful and with his hard dark red cock sticking up just waiting for Hope to use it, before he too was pulled down into Snow's arms.

Snow's cock throbbed beneath his ass. Yes, this was what he'd wanted. Desperate with wanting, Hope reached back and took hold of it, feeling it pulse in his hand and watching Snow's eyelids flutter.

Hope almost flinched when the blunt head touched his entrance, which felt puffy and hypersensitive after its earlier pounding. But Snow's huge hands on his hips pulled him down, and Hope felt his mouth drop open as the head of Snow's cock breached him at last. _This is fine,_ he thought muzzily. It was fine. He'd already taken one. Snow's enormous cock was sliding inside him so smoothly, eased by Fang's come and all the slick Hope was still leaking.

But it kept coming, and coming: Snow's cock was thicker than Fang's ovi, and stretched Hope in ways that would have frightened him if he'd still been capable of feeling anything that wasn't eager lust to be filled. The feeling was all-encompassing, and Hope had to throw his head back and pant desperately as more of the alpha's dick slid into him. There was so much, so _much_ , and it was unbearable and good and unbearably good. It was more than sex: it was _fulfilment_.

"Snow," Hope moaned, or thought he did. He wasn't sure he was still capable of forming words. His own cock was aching but he couldn't touch it, all he could do was hold onto Snow as the Alpha forced all of his massive dick inside him.

And then his ass made contact with Snow's pelvis. The whole thing was inside him and it felt huge, burning hot and incredibly stiff. They both shuddered and stilled, Hope gasping open-mouthed as his whole body seemed to throb in pleasure. It was like he was impaled on Snow's cock, transfixed, but it didn't even hurt - it was the overwhelming _pressure_ that brought tears to his eyes, the sensation of being absolutely stuffed to bursting. It felt like there was no room for anything else in him, like he couldn't get enough air.

Then Snow rolled his hips like he couldn't keep himself from moving, and the shock that ran through Hope's whole body felt like it would break him apart. He let out a strangled gasp, and Snow groaned beneath him through gritted teeth. Hope could feel his hole trying to clench around Snow's dick.

Snow's big hands tightened on his hips, and finally Snow began to move beneath him, little jerks and rolls of his hips that sent shockwaves through Hope, who felt very small and frail straddling Snow like a pony. He couldn't even help Snow fuck him, his legs were trembling - all he could do was hang onto Snow's thick shoulders and let Snow move him up and down like a sex toy. Even Fang's cock - the first he'd ever taken - hadn't filled him so completely. All Hope knew was the massive girth ploughing his insides.

He'd almost forgotten about the knot, but Snow kept working him up and down in little increments, and when he sat down a little harder than he meant to, his ass didn't touch Snow's pelvis, but the swelling of his knot at the base of his cock. Hope's omega instincts went into overdrive. He'd been knotted once, but he was already eager for another, to be filled and plugged and mated like his body demanded. The trickle of fear down his spine - how could it possibly _fit_? - warred with the hormone-fuelled desire for the knot.

Snow took one hand off Hope's hip to touch his chest instead, nearly spanning it with his fingers. His eyes were fixed on Hope's face. His red open mouth made Hope want to kiss him, but it felt like the huge erection inside him was keeping him upright. God, and Snow was rubbing against _that_ spot, the same one Fang had that made him see stars. Hope grabed Snow's hand where it pressed his chest, unable to speak, just desperate for more touch to soothe the raging prickling desire that seemed to spread to every part of his body.

Snow pulled him down a little further this time, and Hope cried out at the feeling of his hole being forced open a little more by the beginnings of Snow's knot. _Please, please_ \- but oh, it would hurt, surely it must hurt? Yes, but he didn't care. It didn't matter if it hurt, so long as he was filled.

He wanted to tell Snow _yes, yes_ , but he couldn't speak. All that came out of his mouth were helpless gasps and cries as Snow thrust into him over and over, like the sounds were being punched out of him. He was sure he was drooling from his open mouth, which was disgusting, but he couldn't care about that. All he knew was being fucked by this huge, strong Alpha.

Snow began to work Hope onto his knot, and Hope wanted to help, but all strength was gone from his body. He just had to let Snow pull him down, down, so his knot began to open Hope up even further. Snow's hand was still on Hope's chest, and Hope clutched it, his body almost numb except where it joined Snow's. His senses had narrowed to his awareness of that huge pulsing length inside him, and Snow's knot just beginning to breach his near-virgin hole.

All the pressure inside him built and abruptly drew tight, and he had only a couple of breaths before he was coming, suddenly, feeling himself contract around Snow's enormous thick length. He saw his own spurts of semen land on Snow's chest as his whole body shook and quivered. Snow dug his fingers tight into Hope's hips, his face a grimace of effort, and the sensation of Snow's knot being forced further into his spasming hole set Hope off again, send him spinning, all his nerves firing and his small omega cock straining as if he were coming again.

More of Snow's knot pressed into him. Was it - was it nearly at its widest point? Please, oh _please_ \- Hope had broken off into little hiccoughing moans, more like sobs, unable to cope with the overwhelming sensations. He rocked mindlessly on Snow's cock, or maybe that was just Snow moving him back and forth because he didn't have any strength in his legs - couldn't even feel them. He felt boneless and languid, like he was just a hole to be filled with an Alpha's knot and come. Was this what it always felt like, being fucked in heat?

Snow made one final push, and the whole knot slid inside him, popped inside him. Hope clung to Snow's shoulders, robbed of speech and thought. Snow was locked inside him, unable to thrust, growling and gasping. They rocked together with helpless jerks of their hips, overwhelmed by mindless pleasure.

With the knot inside him, Hope floated. Everything was pushing him higher and higher, and he was going to - he had to - he did come, spurting a little clear come on Snow's straining abdomen. Snow moaned as Hope's body contracted around him in the throes of orgasm. His cock pulsed hotly inside Hope like a living thing, and Hope was _still_ coming, as if he would never come down, as if his body couldn't stop.

Snow thrust so violently that for a moment Hope was afraid that he might try to tear the knot right out of him - then went still, and Hope whimpered as the first jets of hot come spurted into him. _Yes, yes, fill me up._ Some of Fang's come had leaked out of him when they had separated, and his body was eager to be plugged and filled once more.

Snow came and came, his knot locked inside Hope so none of it could escape. Hope swayed forwards to collapse on his chest, shaking as his orgasm finally abated. He felt sated and warm, especially when Snow moved one big hand from Hope's hip to rest on his back. Hope tucked his face into Snow's sweaty neck and licked and kissed it, feeling Snow's strong broad body tremble beneath him. Hope was trembling too, as his own orgasm left him weak. HIs head was a little clearer now he'd come, and his body a little more under his control: or it would be, if that last orgasm hadn't sucked his soul out through the top of his head.

Something cool nudged against his hot cheek. Hope opened his eyes to find a water canteen, and Lightning holding it.

A potent mixture of embarrassment and desire filled him. He wanted desperately to cover himself in front of Lightning, who was so stoic and dedicated and like a big sister to him, and who surely thought he was weak and unfocussed for letting this happen. He was also thinking that Lightning was an Alpha, and another Alpha would soon be exactly what he needed.

Lightning opened the plug of the canteen, and held it to Hope's lips. Her beautiful face was unreadable. Hope drank the offered water gratefully. It was good, and it soothed him to suck on the stem of the canteen.

Lightning took away the canteen. She didn't look disappointed or angry. After a moment, she reached out and pushed some of Hope's sweaty hair out of his face. He thought she was combing it back into place with her fingers, but she did it again; and he realised she was stroking his hair. The light graze of her fingers on his scalp felt incredible and set his whole face tingling.

Below him, Snow opened his eyes. He was looking at Lightning as if he'd never seen her before. As Hope watched, his upper lip drew back from his teeth, as if he was about to snarl at this Alpha touching his Omega. Instead of being scared, Hope's whole body thrilled to watch the dominance display.

Lightning's face twisted into the same snarl, and she _growled_. Pheromones poured off her. Hope whimpered as his body let out another little gush of fluid in response.

Fortunately, Snow didn't press it - he was hardly going to try to fight when he was still knotted inside Hope and tired out from orgasm. He submitted to Lightning's dominance, just like he always did when Lightning was leading the group. His dick let out another spurt of come inside Hope, and Hope shivered. He'd been right that Snow would have loads of come to give him. He was just clear-headed enough to remember how dangerous this all was: this was a real heat, and all the Alpha come sloshing around inside him could get him pregnant. Fang hadn't given him any eggs, but he had his own, and they would do fine.

But he couldn't hold onto that thought. The dangers of pregnancy seemed very remote from what was happening to his body right now and how good he felt. He was warm, filled, content. Snow's knot was still plugging him up well.

Fang had untied with him slowly, but Hope only noticed that Snow was doing the same when a gush of semen suddenly flooded down his inner thighs. Snow stretched, and the knot slipped free from Hope's over-sensitive hole. Hope slithered off Snow to one side, onto the grass, like Snow's cock had been the rod holding him upright. He was loose, loose all over. He lapped affectionately at Snow's bicep.

Lightning covered him, pressing him into the grass. She nuzzled him like she had a few times before, marking him with her scent. She did it to all of them occasionally. But it felt different now he was naked and immersed in heat and - and she was naked too, yes, how had he not realised? Her bare breasts pressed into his back. He'd seen her half-undressed once, when she'd taken off her top to wash some blood off it: she'd looked like a goddess there in the water, bare-breasted and unselfconscious.

She rubbed her face against his cheek, his neck, his chest - anywhere he might carry her scent. He let him. At some point he rolled over onto his back so she could get to more of him. She smelled wonderful, all musky and Alpha, and his skin was starting to prickle and his body was starting to throb again. Lightning rubbed her whole body against his, all her bare skin against his, and Hope gasped and grabbed her shoulders. She was licking him now, licking his neck and making a wonderful low noise in the back of her throat. Hope wanted her to bite him. Her erect cock was rubbing against his hole, and he was so ready.

It was easier with Lightning, perhaps because Snow had opened him up with his enormous cock. Hope's legs came up naturally around her waist, and felt her hot length pulsing inside him. Was it sick, to see her as an older sister figure at the same time as blushing whenever she looked at him too long? He wanted her approval so desperately, and he'd never thought about her doing this, kissing him, making love to him, but it felt so good and sweet to have her wanting him. Her, the Alpha of their group, asserting her right over him, protecting him, caring for him.

Fang and Snow had taken the edge off his heat, and Lightning fucked him slowly and thoroughly until Hope felt as if he were dissolving, the two of them melding into one. Lightning's ovi was thick and hot inside him, and she didn't have eggs but Hope desperately wanted her to put one inside him anyway. He wanted more than anything to carry Lightning's eggs, to be impregnated by his Alpha.

Lightning ground into him, and Hope felt her swelling knot pressing against his hole. His rim was sore from taking Snow's massive girth, but his body demanded another knot. He dug his heels into her back and whined to encourage her to knot him quickly, before it grew too big to take easily. She reared back, and it made her breasts swing in front of his face. He wanted desperately to lick her little pink nipples and hear her moan.

She could have made him work for it: but Lightning was kind, and always so _responsible_ with him: so she held his hips and worked her growing knot into him inch by inch, so carefully that there was never any pain but only the sense of fulfilment. Hope clung to her and let out little gasping noises that felt like they were being forced out of him by the endless push of Lightning's ovi inside him.

The whole thing popped in and Lightning moaned tightly in his ear and that was it, the top of his head came off and shocking hot sparks filled him and he came between their tightly-pressed bodies. She was shaking above him and he could feel his own body contracting around her cock buried so deep inside him. _Yes, yes._ She was grinding not thrusting, the knot trapping her inside him, and every hard movement stroked something inside him that lit up his whole body, constant pressure making him whimper and moan, unable to come down, his small cock still jerking between them.

Lightning came inside him in a hot rush, filling him with even more semen to add to the two Alpha loads already in him. The swelling of the knot, the stiffening of her ovi inside him - he knew, and when her body tensed hard and she moaned in his ear, he was ready. It felt just as good as when Fang and Snow had done the same. The aching knot below his navel seemed to loosen as Lightning gave him what his body really needed.

She stayed tense over him, arms shaking, as if she didn't want to crush him; but Hope wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to rest her weight on him. It felt good to be covered like that. Lightning's scent was all around him, drowning out Fang's or Snow's, conclusively staking her claim as the Alpha of the pack. But Hope knew Fang and Snow were nearby, ready to take their turns again; and Vanille and Sazh must be awake by now too. He was too content to be embarrassed, even though without the comforting haze of heat he'd die of mortification to think his friends and comrades had seen him - and heard him! - getting fucked. Vanille would probably laugh and tell him it was one of the perils of being an omega: your sex life was never _really_ private.

Lightning's cock was still knotted inside him, and occasionally it spurted another jet of come. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he was sadly aware that he hadn't yet touched them. But his heat wasn't yet over, so he was pretty he would get the chance. And the chance to suck another cock, and to get Snow to plough him from behind, and...

Pressure on his head: Lightning was stroking his hair again. Hope breathed in another great lungful of her wonderful scent, and enjoyed the pulsing of their joined bodies, sweet and right.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/heS6XSC)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by other SCAR members!


End file.
